Step by Step
by TingTingBlue
Summary: What happend between Ronon and Amelia after 'The Prodigal'. Mostly romance plus some humor.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Atlantis or it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_- In 'Enemy at the Gate' it was kind of a surprise that apparently Ronon Dex and Amelia Banks were involved. I was wondering ever since what had happened in the months after their first joint actions in 'The Prodigal'. This is my take on it._

_- The first chapter is set about a week after 'The Prodigal'. Three more chapters to come. _

**Step by Step **

**1. Maybe some company would help. **

Restless, Ronon wandered the halls of Atlantis down to the control room. His back still hurt at night making it impossible to sleep. At the balcony he looked down to the stairs that had stopped his fall. At least Michael was history now. _'Son of a ... whatever.' _

On one of the workstations Chuck and Dr. Radek Zelenka were finishing up work and Ronon overheard some of their conversation.

"Should I shut down energy in the laboratory, doctor?"

"No! Banks is still down there. She wants to sort out the broken crystals before McKay starts the testing tomorrow."

"All right! She can shut it down herself when she's done. I'm off. Good night, doctor!"

"Good night, Chuck!"

_'Banks? Amelia Banks.' _That was the name of the technician who had helped him opening the door and taking down the hybrid. Ronon remembered her fighting that thing. A slight smile appeared on his face while he was wandering on to the mess hall.

There was still some food available so Ronon picked up a plate and loaded it with sandwiches. He wasn't exactly hungry though. Ronon stared at the sandwiches wondering about his lack of appetite. Maybe some company would help. With long determined strides he walked over to the transporter and hit the button that would bring him right down to the laboratory where Banks was still working.

oo0oo

When Ronon left the transporter the hallway was dark. A few yards down light fell out an open door and the sound of someone working with tools was audible. Ronon peeked around the corner. Banks was on the ground half hidden by the workstation in the middle of the room. Ronon leaned against the door frame and hid the plate behind his back.

"Still working?"

Amelia jerked. She got up to see who would come down here in the dead of night. "Ronon? What are you doing here?" She was genuinely surprised to see him.

Ronon smiled. "Can't sleep. Been wandering around." He paused. He hadn't really thought of what to say.

Then Amelia came to his aid - again. "Your back still hurting?"

"My back ... no, it's fine ... almost. I hear you're preparing this lab for McKay?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Been working here all day, it was a big mess."

"Well I hope then you're hungry, because I brought food." With those words Ronon presented her with the plate of sandwiches.

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise. She put away the tools she was still holding and came over to Ronon to take a closer look at what he had brought for her. "Sandwiches? Oh, you must have like the sixth sense 'cause I'm starving."

Ronon nodded at her. "Take one!"

"Hm, cheese, peanut butter and tomatoes, very healthy. I think I'll take the tomatoes." Amelia said with a slight smile. She took a bite and then closed her eyes savoring her sandwich like it was some kind of haute cuisine. "This was such a good idea." she said. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Ronon watched her eat and secretly was relieved that his service was appreciated so much.

Since there were no chairs in the lab Ronon and Amelia sat down on the floor with their backs leaned against the workstation. Ronon picked a sandwich of his own while Amelia already finished hers. With relish she licked her fingers.

"Now this is something I could get used to."

"There's one more with tomatoes." Ronon offered.

Amelia flashed him another smile and took the sandwich.

Ronon looked down at the young woman siting by his side. _'I could get used to this as well' _he thought and noticed for the first time that she was indeed beautiful.

While Amelia was enjoying her second sandwich Ronon was looking for a subject to talk about. „Um, to be honest, I'm here for a reason. You got to teach me something."

„What would that be?" Amelia asked curious.

„I need to know how you opened that door last week. That was a nice trick."

„Why? You get locked in a lot?"

Ronon pulled a face. „Unfortunately."

Amelia laughed and the mood got a little more relaxed. „Well, that should be possible. It's really an easy thing."

„Good." Ronon was running out of words again so he finally asked what he was most interested in. "So, kickboxing?"

Amelia looked up to him.

"Tell me all about it. It looked pretty cool."

"It's just a sport."

"Tell me!"

"I'm just doing it for fitness."

"C'mon, tell me!"

Amelia sighted and gave in. "All right! .... um, I started five years ago. ....."

oo0oo

".... long story short, she was down three teeth and had a broken nose, my first victim." Amelia finished.

Ronon's rumbling laughter filled the room. "Sounds like a blast. I hope I'll see you in a real fight some day." Amelia seemed to be a passionate fighter and the way she had told the story was really funny. He definitely liked her.

"More real then last week?" She furrowed her brow.

"In a fight with an equal opponent who doesn't want to kill you." Ronon corrected.

Amelia looked him straight in the eyes and then nodded thoughtfully. "Mayby you will."

The moment stretched a little to long and the silence between them became awkward.

"Well," Amelia said. "I should finish up here and then go find my quarters."

"Of course." Ronon jumped to his feet. "I didn't mean to keep you from work."

"No, it's fine. It was nice talking."

_'Very nice.' _Ronon thought.

He held out his hand to help her up just like he did a week ago. Again Amelia took his hand only this time he was very aware of the warm touch.

"Have a good night, Amelia Banks." Ronon said and with an unreadable look on his face he left the room.

"Good night, Ronon Dex."

oo0oo

_'Good night, Ronon Dex.'_Her words echoed in his mind. On the way back to his quarters Ronon thought of how the smile had changed Amelia's usually serious expression. It was like a warm light glowing on her beautiful features. Never before had he seen her like that.

Actually he knew Amelia only from the control room when she was on duty. Ronon's team left to some off-world mission she dialed them out, they came home all worn down she opened the shield to let them in. She'd been always there and he'd never noticed.

He'd had his mind on another woman, Jennifer Keller. She was cute and brilliant and everything but they didn't have much in common and her decision against him was certainly right. Ronon was aware that he had been interested in Jennifer mostly because she reminded him of Melena in some way.

Suddenly it hit Ronon like a stroke. Melena, he hadn't thought of her in weeks. He stopped walking and stood still in the middle of the empty hallway. The only sound audible was his breathing and as he recalled the memory of her Ronon realised that Melena was gone for a little more then 10 years now.

„_She's gone for ten years. _

_Ten years. _

_TEN YEARS."_

And it still hurt.

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Atlantis or it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_- Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm sorry about the bad spelling. Hope this one is better._

_- This chapter is set after 'Remenants'.There are two more chapters to come. Enjoy._

**2. I'd like to spend some time with you. **

Late at night Amelia finished her shift that had ended four hours ago anyway. Finally done with her work all she wanted was a hot shower and her bed. It's been a busy and kinda interesting day with Mr. Woolsey and Dr. McKay seeing invisible people. Just when she was about to enter the transporter her thoughts went to someone else making her stop.

She hadn't seen him in two weeks. Except when he went through the gate of course. Usually his eyes had went up to her for a moment but he'd never talked to her again. Maybe it was time for her to make the next step, let him know she was interested. 'Cause she was.

A few moments later Amelia was standing outside the gym and the noise coming from in there told her Ronon was indeed still exercising. What would he think of her showing up here like that? Amelia took a deep breath and walked up to the open doors.

What she saw there was beyond compare. Ronon was practicing some of his flying leaps. Amelia had heard marines talk about it before but she never could have imagined how amazing he was. This man was certainly not training for fitness purposes but to confront a deadly enemy. The way Ronon melted his incredible strength and swiftness into a flowing but forceful motion made Amelia watch in awe.

A few more leaps later Ronon landed safely on his feet again and finally turned to Amelia.

"Wow. Now, THAT looked cool." Amelia said amazed.

Ronon didn't say anything though. He suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her and came closer. An examining look on his face he looked her up and down.

"What?"

With one finger Ronon tipped against her shoulder.

"What was that?" she wondered.

"Just checking if you are real."

Amelia laughed out loud. "Don't worry. You're not hallucinating."

"So, you're not a ghost?" Ronon gave her a big grin.

"Nope. Promise. That device is deactivated and no one is seeing any ghosts anymore."

"Good, 'cause that was creepy." Ronon leaned against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest with a challenging smile on his face. "Now! Amy! What are you doing down here in MY gym in the middle of the night?"

Although Amelia noticed the flirtatious provocation in his words she managed to keep her expression steady. _'So, you wanna play games, Mister. That's alright, I'm in.'_Confidently she stepped into the middle of the gym leaving Ronon standing at the door. "Just wanted to see the place where you enjoy troubling our marines," she answered.

"Troubling? Who feels troubled. I want names!"

„You know, I've never been the treacherous kind of girl." Amelia started wandering around the gym inspecting weapons and other equipment displayed along the walls.

„You ever trained with the bantos?" Ronon asked.

Amelia shook her head. „Nope. Never used any weapons."

„Well, we should change that." Ronon walked over to the banto sticks. „Here," he said handing her one.

Amelia gave him a look. „Why do you want to hit me with a stick? You mad because I didn't bring sandwiches?" She said with a mocking voice.

Ronon's bright and open smile seemed to lighten up the gym. „I didn't think you'd avoid a fight," he teased back.

„Now, I don't want to hurt you. Colonel Sheppard needs you in top shape on his next mission."

That retort earned Amelia an acknowledging nod. „Nice strike," Ronon said twirling around his banto stick daring her to fight.

He clearly liked her bold attitude. Their little banter went on back and forth for a while and Amelia was surprised how comfortable she and Ronon were around each other. He could make her laugh easily and for a few moments Amelia allowed herself to let down her guard. Her ever serious features were replaced by a shining smile telling him how much she was enjoying his company.

The atmosphere between them was all relaxed and easy when suddenly Amelia couldn't help but yawn. She put a hand over her mouth and looked up at Ronon a little embarrassed. „Sorry."

"You are tired," he stated coming closer with a caring look on his face.

Amelia let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You earthlings definitely work to much."

"Says the guy who fights the wraith until he passes out," Amelia countered.

A wild grin appeared on Ronon's face showing his teeth like a predator. „You should stop working overtime and come here instead for some training, you know, with me," Ronon suggested. "Just a light sparring to work of the stress."

Amelia smiled to herself. He wanted to spend time with her. _'I'd like to spend some time with you, too, Ronon Dex.' _

„Maybe I should do that." Amelia said not committing herself to anything, at least not right now. He'd have to show some more effort before she'd let him win the fight.

oo0oo

An hour later Amelia had snuggled down in bed and although she was tired to the bones she was way to exited to sleep. After a few more attempts from Ronon she had given in and would be sparring with him tomorrow. The thought was kind of intimidating. He was the best fighter in the galaxy, he was training the marines and ...

_'What would I be wearing for the training?' _The thought popped up in Amelia's mind out of nowhere. Ronon had only ever seen her in the uniform and after all it was kind of a – DATE?

_'Oh my god.'_ Amelia jumped out of bed and started pacing up and down her quarters. _'I am dating Ronon Dex. I AM DATING RONON DEX.' _

The ever calm and serious technician was gone instead now Amelia was on the edge to freaking out. She felt her heart pumping like crazy and her breathing sounded harsh in the ears. Did he really mean it to be a date? Would he like her with a ponytail? How would a Satedan expect the first date to turn out? More and more stupid questions popped up in Amelia's head making her feel dizzy.

'_Clam down, Amy, calm 're a grown up woman. Behave like one.' _Amelia stopped pacing in front of the mirror with her image looking back at her confused.„It'll go great, you'll see," Amelia assured the nervous woman in the mirror. „Maybe he is pacing his quarters right now just like you do.'

Although that was rather unlikely the thought made Amelia smile and the tension wear off a little. Yeah, Ronon was not just some good looking, athletic hunk. He was also nice, relaxed, open-minded, caring and a lot of other things that made him a good catch. He was a good man. No need to worry. It would be a fantastic date.

Looking into her own eyes Amelia wondered how Ronon had stirred up her usually clam and controled nature so easily.

**End of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Atlantis or it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_- Set after the episode 'Identity'. _

_- This chapter was partly inspired by an image of actress Sharon Taylor who plays the character of Amelia Banks. You can find it on her profile. I'm talking about the black/white photo where she is doing that kickboxing pose. I think it's amazing and that body of hers is certainly something that could make Ronon woozy._

_- Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying my first fanfic so much. _

**3. Her private quarters late at night. **

Ronon and his team stepped through the stargate and a dark rainy night turned into the soft lights illuminating the gateroom of Atlantis.

"Finally. You are three hours behind schedule. " Woolsey greeted them standing on the balcony.

While Sheppard exchanged the usual welcome-back-talk with the leader of the expedition, Ronon let his eyes quickly glance up to the controlstations. She wasn't there.

"Alright everybody, it's late, debriefing tomorrow," John announced and in a less official tone he asked, "Anyone wanna go grab something to eat?"

Teyla was already halfway gone. „I'm sorry John, my men are waiting for me."

„Rodney?"

Rodney's head snapped up. "Um no, I'll check on Jennifer. She felt a lot better this morning. Hope she is fine."

"Ronon?" John looked over to him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? You ill, buddy?" John asked to the big guy's back as Ronon disappeared into the nearest transporter. „Well, I guess I just have to enjoy myself than," John said standing alone in the middle of the gateroom.

oo0oo

Ronon made sure not to be seen near Amelia's quarters. He liked the fact that nobody had noticed their secret meetings so far. On Atlantis it was difficult to keep private things private.

Since Amelia had visited him in the gym they had sparred twice late at night when no one else was around anymore. Each time Ronon had found himself impatiently looking forward to their sparring sessions and now, after three days off-world, he just had to see her. Hopefully she wouldn't mind him showing up at her quarters this late.

Ronon swiped his hand over the panel and, as always, braced his arms left and right on the door frame. A moment later the door opened and he was greeted by Amelia's surprised but beautiful face.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're back." she stated.

"Yeah, just wanted to drop by and say 'hello'. Were you sleeping?" Ronon looked down at Amelia. She was in her pyjamas already.

"No, I wasn't." She shook her head and her hair followed the movement creating long shimmering waves flowing down over her shoulders.

To his delight Ronon noticed how Amelia looked much more feminine and less serious with her hair open. _'I like long hair.' _He thought_. 'A lot.'_

"Well, would you like to take a little walk? The pier maybe?"

Amelia looked up to him and held his gaze for a moment apparently thinking about something. "No. No walk. Come in!"

Now it was Ronon's turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected her to invite him into her private quarters late at night at this early state of their relationship. "Um, okay." He took a few paces into the room then hesitated unsure what to do.

"Sit!" Amelia motioned toward the couch. "Do you remember when you said you wanted to see me in a fight?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course." Ronon couldn't figure what she was up to but sat as requested.

„You and Colonel Sheppard watch a lot of movies, right?"

„Yeah, he's got a thing for movies."

„Did he ever show you a home video?"

„Um, I don't know. What's a home video?" Ronon asked curious.

„My dad is a sucker for home videos. He recorded all of my fights when I started training." Triumphantly Amelia held up a DVD.

„Okay, I'm hooked," Ronon beamed.

„I thought that." Amelia put the DVD in the player and sat down beside him. She carefully kept her distance though.

_'So no romantic activities. That's fine.'_Ronon was actually relieved. At least he knew now what she wasn't up to. He relaxed and made himself comfortable on the couch.

„Before we start you have to promise that you won't laugh," Amelia demanded.

Ronon playfully put his right hand over his heart. „On my honour as a warrior of the proud people of Sateda I swear not to make fun of you."

Amelia cracked up. „All right, here we go," she pushed a button on the remote and the screen sprang to life.

oo0oo

While Amelia explained the rules and everything else he might need to know about the way competitions were held on earth, Ronon intently watched several of her fights. He found himself really enjoying this home video thing, even more than some of John's movies.

Amelia was a skilled fighter, athletic, quick and forceful. She knew some wicked moves and really made her opponents suffer. What Ronon most enjoyed, though, was her sparse outfit. Shorts and tank top was all she was wearing plus some protections of course. Her uniform barely ever showed her body's shape. During their sparring sessions Ronon had gotten a pretty good impression of what she was hiding underneath but this was even better. Amelia was a very pleasant view. She was small and slender with muscles strong and lean. Sweat was shimmering on her pale skin and the way she moved was simply beautiful.

The longer they were watching the more quiet Amelia became and when Ronon eventually turned to her she was peacefully asleep. _'You're a liar, Amelia Banks. You were sleeping when I knocked earlier.'_Her head hung down to the side and Ronon wondered if he should wake her up. He decided to move closer instead. He carefully rested her head on his shoulder and kept watching. The feel of Amelia's warm body against his made him a little nervous though.

With every new clip Amelia became younger and finally the video switched from fights to something else. Ronon wasn't sure what he was watching. There was Amelia, she was about seventeen or eighteen years old he estimated. Her hair was nicely done and she was wearing a long blue dress. Ronon had never seen one of the women from earth wearing a dress like that. It looked fancy and was probably meant for a special occasion.

Amelia was rushing around nervously, she went off screen somewhere and then came back. There was a lady, probably in her forties, who kept following her around and was constantly fidgeting her dress and hair. A man, supposedly Amelia's father, gave her advice like when to come home and not to drink alcohol. They were all exited talking about something called a prom and acted really weired. _'You'l__l have to explain a lot of things about this one, sleeping Amy.'_ He looked down at her.

The lady went for the front door were a young man was waiting wearing a suit similar to the one John had worn for his father's funeral. The whole clip was weird and confusing and everything seemed a big chaos to Ronon. The young couple had to pose for a picture and finally Amelia and her escort left the house, got into a big car and drove away. The parents went on a bit how their girl is grown up now and soon would move out. The mother was close to tears and then the video ended.

Ronon furrowed his brow, people on earth were strange. Looking down at the sleeping woman beside him he wondered if he would ever fully understand them. He took the remote and turned the TV off.

Amelia was breathing deeply and Ronon had to fight the urge to pull her closer. '_Maybe that's to forward.'_ Instead he gently buried his face in Amelia's hair. It smelled like some flowers he didn't know. All earth women smelled like flowers, somehow.

The more time Ronon spend with Amelia the more attached he became to her. Being around her made him feel all light and easy especially since she seemed to return his feelings. But he had thought the same about Jennifer. For almost four years Ronon was living among the people from earth now and he still couldn't figure how they engaged in relationships. Ronon knew it would take some time for him to figure out the right way but Amelia was certainly worth the effort. This time he would make it work.

Lost in thoughts Ronon gently run his fingers down her cheek. The touch made Amelia move her head and then she opened her eyes. „Oh my! Did I fall asleep? What time is it?"

„To late already," he said with his deep voice.

Still sitting very close to Ronon's side Amelia noticed the turned off TV. „Did you watch it?"

„Yeah."

„All of it?" she asked looking up to him.

„Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Ronon replied. Amelia's face was right in front of his and his eyes automatically wandered down to her inviting lips. Again Ronon found himself unable to judge the situation right. Should he kiss her or not? Getting rejected again was no option, he just had to do this right.

Eventually Amelia straightened up on the couch and the moment was gone. „Sure, it's not a secret just embarrassing."

Had he hesitated to long? Somewhat disappointed Ronon decided it was time to call it a night. She obviously was tired and he already had kept her to long. „It was fun. Next time you have to explain what a prom is." he demanded getting up.

„Yeah, will do. Have a good night," Amelia said.

There was a strange tone in her voice and somehow she seemed displeased. „Good night," Ronon went to leave. In the open door he stopped and turned around again, "Hey, Amy!"

"Yeah?"

"You looked beautiful in that blue dress," Ronon said giving her a big grin and an appreciative look.

Amelia blushed and with relieve Ronon noticed a flirtatious smile spreading across her face again. Smiling back at her one last time he left and then the door went shut behind him.

oo0oo

Confused and a little frustrated Ronon walked down the hallway toward the next transporter. He felt like he had done something wrong but wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he should have kissed her. Damn! Why did this have to be so complicated. Back on Sateda dealing with the girls was so much easier. At least she hadn't told him she was interested in someone else. _'Guess I'm still in the game.' _

**End of Chapter three.**

_- I hope you're not to disappointed. There'll be a kiss in chapter four. I promise. _

_- Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Atlantis or it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_- This chapter is a collection of scenes set during 'Enemy at the Gate'. _

_- I demand you watch the episode before reading this otherwise some parts may be a little confusing. _

**4. He cannot die. **

When the team came back through the gate Amelia barely had time to glance down. She just noticed with relieve they were all there plus Colonel Shepard. Then the city of Atlantis went down into the atmosphere of earth and Amelia, as well as every other technician available, was working like crazy to get it through in one piece.

Raging flames on the outside teared at the shield causing the city to shake violently. Amelia tried to concentrate but images of the burning debris of the Columbia falling down to earth inevitably flashed through her mind. Fear was slowly creeping up inside her and then another explosion at her workstation almost hit her. The force of the outburst sent Amelia off her chair and down on the floor. Pushing aside the shock she got up and returned to her station. She had to do her job no matter what. If they didn't stabilise the course of this 10,000 years old spaceship, they would all die in a giant fireball.

„Amelia, are you hurt?" Mr. Woolsey asked concerned.

„I'm fine, sir." Amelia assured him concentrating on her screen again.

„Well, what is the status of the shield?"

„Down to forty percent, sir."

„Not good."

„Twenty percent, sir. The flames are draining to much power." Amelia's voice sounded strained.

„If it fails, we'll be dead," Mr. Woolsey stated to himself.

„The shield is about to collaps in eight seconds, sir, seven, six, five ...," Amelia counted down with growing fear.

The next moment the flames were suddenly gone and the shaking stopped abruptly. Outside the blue sky became visible, sunlight floated into the gateroom and finally the voice of Colonel Samantha Carter came over the comms again, „Atlantis, this is Stargate Command. Please respond."

A wave of relief washed through the control room. They did it. The city of Atlantis had entered the atmosphere of earth and was now sinking peacfully down towards the surface. Amelia looked around at the happy faces of her colleagues cheering and applauding each other. It took a few moments before they all calmed down a little and Mr. Woolsey was able again to answer Colonel Carter's concerned voice, „Stargate Command, this is Atlantis. Nice to hear from you again, Colonel."

oo0oo

Atlantis was severely damaged and it took all their efforts to make sure the cloak wouldn't go down incidentally. Although the city was still floating somewhere in the Pacific Ocean it was of great importance to not get detected by any satellite or radar. Amelia was still busy at her workstation stabilising powerlevels throughout the city but every now and then she turned to see if maybe Ronon was around somewhere. He wasn't.

With nervous little steps Dr. Radek Zelenka hustled around the control room and eventually came over to Amelia's station. „These are the coordinats we got from Stargate Command," he said.

„San Francisco, are they serious?" Amelia asked astonished. „I lived there for a few months."

„San Francisco, yes." Dr. Zelenka leaned in closer to type something on Amelia's keyboard and casually changed the subject. „You heard about Ronon? He died on that hive. He was dead, I mean really dead. Can you imagine that?" the czech scientist shook his head, incredulous.

Suddenly feeling sick to the bones Amelia starred at him in shock. „He is dead? But ... but I saw him coming back through the gate."

„No, he WAS dead." Zelenka corrected. „Apparently a Wraith brought him back to life."

_'No. No. No. No. He cannot die.' S_wallowing hard Amelia tried to process what Zelenka had just said. What did that mean 'he was dead and a Wraith brought him back to life'? Starring at her screen Amelia barely registering the information anymore. „How... how did he ... I mean ... die?" she stammered.

Zelenka looked at her for a moment and Amelia was unable to hid her fear. „Well, as far as I know, he got a knife in the back, hit his lungs," the scientist said.

The horror of his words slowly sank in and a weak, „Oh," was all Amelia could reply.

Dr. Zelenka still looked at her now concerned then he patted her shoulder sympathetically and went on to the next technician to give instructions.

Right now Amelia wanted nothing but to jump up and run down to the infirmary. She just needed to know if Ronon would be okay, if he would survive. Unfortunately there was no way she could leave the control room because the situation was still critical and she was needed here. Rubbing her face Amelia gathered all her strength to focus on her work again. '_Get your act together Amelia Banks. The faster you work, the sooner you get to see him.'_

oo0oo

Endless hours later Atlantis had been settled in the bay of San Francisco and Amelia was rushing down the hallways towards the infirmary. Not knowing what to expect she was all tense and still beside herself.

At the entrance to the infirmary Amelia stopped and carefully scanned the interior for Ronon. She spotted him in the back of the room where he was in scrubs laying on a bed and talking to Colonel Sheppard. With overwhelming relieve Amelia noticed that he seemed to be fine. Standing there for a moment she looked down at her trembling hands and finally realised how much she had worried about Ronon. Amelia leaned against the door frame and, recalling the last hours, found there was no point in denying her feelings any longer. _'Guess I'm falling for the big guy.'_

Unsure if she should walk up to them, Amelia watched the two men for a few moments and while she still wondered if Ronon would mind her giving away their little secret, her feet already walked her over to him.

„Am I interrupting?" she asked.

The colonel was obviously confused by her appearance leaving no doubt that Ronon indeed hadn't told anybody about her, not even his closest friend. The look he gave her now, although, was not to get wrong and when it dawned to Colonel Sheppard what was going on he made a quick exit.

„Hi. Heard you died and came back to life," she told Ronon.

„Pretty much," he replied, „There's still a few thing I need to do."

_'I sure hope you'll do'em with me._' Since Ronon seemed to be quite okay Amelia decided to put on a more cheerful attitude and smiled for him beautifully. „You up for taking a walk?"

„I don't see why not."

„Good. There's something you should see."

oo0oo

Ronon and Amelia walked down the hallway in silence. Even though he was back on his feet again in no time, she was still distressed from the shock earlier unable to find anything to say.

„Something wrong?" Ronon asked after a while feeling her nervousness.

„Um, no. Nothing," she answered doing her best to sound casual but the forced smile gave her away.

As they walked on the tension became more and more apparent and eventually Ronon reached for Amelia's elbow and stopped bringing them both to a halt.

„Now tell me, what is it?" he asked again looking down at her inquiringly.

Keeping her eyes on the ground Amelia stammered, „Um, it's nothing. I just ... um, I was worried, ... a little. When I heard you died, you know, it was um..."

„Come here." Ronon said pulling her into an embrace, warm and soothing, and preventing her from falling apart.

In response Amelia slang her arms around his waist, careful not to touch the wound on his back, and rested her head at his chest. „I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let myself go like this,"

„It's okay, " Ronon assured her gently stroking her hair.

„You are okay now, right? I mean no internal bleeding or anything," she asked still a little concerned.

„I'm fine. I had worse," he said as serious as ever.

At that remark Amelia broke into a giggle that washed away all of her worries. „Now, I'm pretty sure that's a lie."

„Um, maybe," Ronon admited and not for the first time they shared a moment laughing together cheerfully.

„You know what? Since we're going to stay on earth for a while, I think we should ask Woolsey to give us a day off," he suggested.

Amelia tilted her head back to look up into his green eyes.

„To go out," Ronon explained, „Do whatever you people do on a date."

„You mean other than sparring and watching home videos?"

„Other than that, yes."

A bright smile spread across Amelia's face. „I like the idea."

As they looked into each others eyes hers wandered down to his lips and back up to his eyes again. An amused smile on Ronon's face told her he hadn't missed it. She challenging cocked a brow and this time Ronon took the clue. Without hesitating he leaned down and gently brushed a light kiss onto Amelia's mouth. His soft lips kept what they had promised all the time sending a hot shiver through her body.

When Ronon pulled back way to soon Amelia stood on her toes and pressed her mouth on his again letting him know he didn't have to hold back any longer, and he didn't. Tightening his embrace around Amelia's body Ronon effortlessly lifted her off the ground. The sudden display of his strength stroke Amelia like a flash blinding all of her senses. Swept away by his intensity she let herself fall into the kiss entirely savoring the sensation.

When Ronon carefully put her back on the ground again and they broke apart, Amelia watched him, with unconcealed amusment, licking his lips. „Now, this is something I could get used to as well," she whispered referring to the first time when he had visited her in that lab weeks ago.

„Absolutely," Ronon agreed his voice dark and husky.

Wriggling comfortably in his arms Amelia enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. It seemed they had finally overcome all the little insecurities that had made it so difficult to show their feelings. „There's something I wanted you to see. Remember?"

„I feel a little week to be honest." Ronon said grinning mischievously.

Amelia beamed up to him, she just loved this big grin of his. „I'll help you." she promised still feeling a little dizzy herself.

Slowly emerging from his warm embrace Amelia took Ronon's arm. Together they walked down the hallway and out onto the balcony where they were greeted by the beautiful sight of the Golden Gate Bridge crossing the horizon.

**The End.**

_- Well, this is it, my very first fanfic. I can't believe I actually did it. It was fun writing it and I hope to you it was fun reading._

_-I know the progress was slow but that's the way most TV-relationships develop and it was always my intention to make it fit with the episodes and not go AU._

_- At this point I'd like to say thank you to all who read and reviewed this one and of course to those of you who added me to their Favorite Authors or Favorite Stories lists. I am flattered. Thank you, thank you, thank you._


End file.
